Roadgens
by Saku-san
Summary: Okay, You take all the cool male characters from almost every popular anime, or manga, and throw them all in one all boys academy sit back, and watch the issues unfold as Kabuki Fuccion, Banchee, and Saku, Take on a new school, new teachers, and a new lif
1. Chapter 1

Finally, after 4 moths of planning, and struggling and working, We Finally have Chapter one of, Roadagens, Ever wonder what would happen if you took some of the best Charters form all of your favorite Anime, and video games and put them all on one large school for boys? Well, We have it up, and don't worry, were not going to take 4 months to get up the new Chapters… We Promise.

Need To Reads-

Well there is a fic that you need to read before you read this fic called, Kabuki. It's the prequel, I wrote it and its in the Get Backers romance, Action section.

I would also appreciate it if you read, 'It's a Love Hate Relationship'

It's a fruits basket fic, but it's the first one that had Eacto, our main bad guy in it, so please read, then every thing you read hear will make a hell of a lot more sense.

This will be an on going fic that may last so long we may make it in separate accounts, like books, only copy righted.

Disclaimer: We, Char-Chan Kitsune and I do not own any of the Animes in this fic.

Claimed: We Do how ever own Kabuki (Although he's based off of Get Backers, and I would gladly sell him to the get backer's people) Eacto and Banshea (pronounced like the Irish monster Banshee)

Review Rules: Please don't Flame, We would like **contrastive** criticism. We are willing to accept requests for charter parings, so long as they don't conflict with our plan layout. And so long as there's NO INSEST! Or to big an age difference, (16 and 31, no, 16 and 21, sure, why not)

Warnings: This fic will include exploit lemons, and Homosexual relationships. If that kind of thing bothers you, then I suggest you don't read anything I write, including this fic. And yes this will have a plot with romance on the side, so you CAN read it and not be drowned out by the gayness. Char-Chan "Too true too true"

Now to start, CHAPTER ONE!

Chapter One 

**Irony**

What seemed like Thousands of Students poured in to a large, and in Kabuki's option, well decorated auditorium for the Roadagens Academy for Boy's orientation on September 2 of 2010. Kabuki, lugging his entire wardrobe, and trying to fallow his brother, was having a hard time keeping up with all the people squishing him into the crowd, he was begging to wonder weather a life without Eacto was really worth it.

"Ooowwww, Excuse me, please don't touch that.. HAY that's my jacket!" Kabuki scrambled to pick up his things, as he had just dropped them all of the floor, and people didn't seam to care, they just steeped on it, and walked over him. It was only expected from an all boy school.

"Let me help you" Kabuki looked up to see a boy with Shaggy Blue hair squatting down beside him, helping him to pick up his books and supplies… He couldn't help but notes that the boy was surprisingly hansom, with distanced features, and bright blue eyes, that were framed by glasses, that Kabuki thought suited the boy well.

"Thank you."

"You're a first year, am I correct?"

"Yes, What year are you In?"

"2nd That means there's a change well be in the same dorm"

"Really?"

"Yes, They pair 1st years with 2nd years, kind of like a mentor system."

"What re the dorms like?"

"You'll see," Kabuki smiled, he could tell he was going to like this guy, he was nice, and kind of a tease.

"I'm Kabuki, Its nice to meet you ….."

"I'm Satoishi, Hiwtari (If I misspell it, sorry)"

"May I call you Senpi?" Kabuki smiled and tilted his head, letting his hair fall into his face.

"Sure, I'll see you around alright?"

"Okay, See you Senpi!" Kabuki was so surprised that He had already made a friend. But now he had a problem, He had to find Kazuki…

"Kazuki!"

"Don't yell, I'm right hear!" Kabuki turned around, only to come face to face with his 'long lost' older brother.

"I see your flirting before you even get all the way in the door."

"I was not flirting, I was just being plight!" Kazuki gave one of his, 'kind' smiles and patted Kabuki on the shoulder

"Yeah, sure"

Satoishi's P.O.V

Wow, were getting some cute 1st years this time. _My god Satoishi, can't you even come in the door without being a perv!_ Satoishi sighed, even thought at this point in Time Krad had optioned his own body, they still had an unbreakable link with one another. 'Levee me alone Krad, You were thinking the same thing, so just levee off' _I'm the perv, what's with the whole 'We might even get to share a room tougher…' you want to share a room with him so you can get in his pants…_ 'I'm not like you, Krad, I don't go around raping people, or forcing my self on them emoshioley' _I'm hurt, and When have I Ever done anything like that!….Don't answer that! _' well, he WAS kind of cute, but hay so is Daisuke and you don't see me on him all the time, do you?'

_Yes._ Shut up.

Satoshi had never had any kind of romantic feelings for Daisuke, all he ever wanted to do was capture Dark with out hurting the boy, which was a hex of a lot easier to do now, but with Krad gone it was a little less important. Krad had always made jokes about Satoshi likeing Disuke, or wanting him, or stalking Dark (Whish, technology he did stalk him, but that's a different story for a different time A/N Char-Chan: For a different story, for a different time, by yours turl- Phhaawappp Saku-san: Had been typing for the last 17 hour's straight "What in the hell, I'm still working on this and you want me to start another one! NOO!" Throws reference Manga at Her, hits her in the head ) And it is true, he did stalk the two for a wile, but this new school was nice, and he had no problems hear, Hex last year he got to share a room with Krad so it was like having his own room.

Kabuki's P.O.V

Kabuki made his way through the crowd, and once he was away from the door, it was much easer to walk. He then quickly made his way over to a seat and waited for the announcements.

"Welcome, To Roadagens Academy for Boy's, I'm the Head Master, Ginji Amano. For those of you who are new, Welcome to your new home for the next year, and to our returning student, Welcome Back we have missed you.

Now All student's, New or returning must Report to the nurses office for HIV testing, before the night is over, curfew is 10:pm, no exceptions. First, You will all receive your Dorm room numbers, and meat your Room mate when you arrive at the Dorm, Remember, your dorm is your home, treat it with respect. If there is a problem with your dorm mate, report it and you will be switched. You will receive your Class's tomorrow morning at breakfast, which will be at 6:00 to 8:00 First period starts at 8:30. Also remember to pick up your uniform tonight. Get 5 sets. Main Rules, During school hour's you will remain in your uniform, you may only were civilian clothing on weekends or brakes. DO NOT UNDER ANY CURCUMJSTANCES GO INTO THE ALCHMEY TRANNING HALL UNANOUNCED! We don't need any more missing body parts. Respect ALL Teacher and staff member, if you have a problem with any of them, please come to me and it will be dealt with."

"New Staff! We only have two new staff members this year, our on Staff Medical technician, in other words, Our school nurse, Mr. Sotame" At this point, Kabuki almost cried, for Eacto had stepped out on stage, He was the new nurse. He looked next to him at his older brother, and hugged him, hiding his face in his chest. How Could Ginji do this? He came hear to get away from Eacto, and now… "And the head of the disciplinary department, Ivy" A huge breasted women wearing to little clothing stepped out and Kabuki space.

"Kabuki, it's not his fault, he never meant Eacto, and if he went by the name Mr. Sotame, I'll talk to him" Kabuki nodded and looked back to the stage to listen to Ginji.

"Mr. Sotame will be staying in the student dorm building in case of an emergency; he can make it there quickly. Other news, Miss Himiko had requested that student stay out of her Room, and Class room when not in class, she's sick of having to use her antidote on the monkey snifters. You're dismissed."

"He's staying in the student dorm Building!" Kabuki had given up, if Eacto was going to be hear then he didn't want to be. The first thing he did was asking Kazuki to watch his belongings and made a run for the stage to talk to Ginji, hoping Eacto hadn't spotted him. But, Fate was not his friend today for as he approached the stage he saw Eacto talking To Ginji…. Oh man what was he going to do. He then thought it best to wait for the man to levee, which took about 10 minutes. So he went up on the busy stage and approached Ginji.

"Kabuki, Hi, is there something wrong" Kabuki nodded, He wanted to glomp Ginji, but he couldn't not in public, not hear, it would look too wrong, and maybe get his attention.

"That man, Mr. Sotame…"

"Yes," Kabuki swallowed his gut and spoke clearly.

"He's Eacto." Ginji stood there in shock; He had this dumbfounded look on his face.

"Kabuki, I'm so sorry He told me his first name was Otcae."

"That's Eacto spelt backwards"

"Oh…..I'm sorry Kabu-Chan, I'll fire him as soon as possible, just don't get hurt and have to go to the nurse anytime soon okay?"

"Okay, but what about the HIV testing tonight."

"Oh that's right, I'll make sure to Be there when you are, he wouldn't dare to make any kind of move on you wile Its right under my nose."

"Wouldn't that look odd?"

"True, I know Ban always looked over the HIV testing, He'll be there, and I'll give him a heads up so, you'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay, thank you Ginji"

"It's no problem, and Kabuki, I truly am sorry." Kabuki smiled, Ginji was always so nice, that was one of the reasons he liked Ginji so much. With a short good bye for now, Kabuki turned to levee the stage (Which had like 50 people on it) and went to levee when, He looked down and saw Eacto standing in the crowd starring at him. He knew he was there, and he was standing, not three or four feet from were Kazuki was sitting. (Kazuki had made an effort to hide under Kabuki's stuff.

Kabuki wanted to just run down to his brother, but that would tell Eacto that he was there as well. So instead he started to jog off to the side of the stage, which turns in to a run when he saw Eacto walking toured him.

After about 5 or 10 minutes of weaving through people, He thought he had escaped the man but, Kabuki came to a halt when he turned a corner and almost ran into someone. Slightly upset that he had to stop, Kabuki went to move around him when he felt a hand gently land on his shoulder. He didn't have to turn around, He already knew it was Eacto, but none the less he turned around and found that he was correct, Eacto was standing there, smiling his sickening plight smile.

"Kabuki, I was hoping I would run into you hear!" Kabuki just stood there, frozen in fear. Eacto had his hand on his shoulder and he doubted it would be easy to get away.

"Okay, bye" With that Kabuki turned to levee, but couldn't, Eacto grip on his shoulder was begging to paralyze him, He had his pressure points.

"I've missed you, Its been some time sin-."

"Is there a Problem?" Kabuki Fuccion was never in his life happier to see Ban Mido, than he was right now.

"Ban!" Ban looked at him and smiled.

"Kabuki do you know him?"

"Yes, He's Eacto Sotame" Eacto's face filled with rage as he squeezed Kabuki should so hard that it was beginning to bleed.

"Really, Eacto, because your reassume said Otcae,"

"Well Yes, I've recently changed my name to fit that of my fathers family name."

"I see, Why wait?"

"Well for some time I hadn't earned my father's name, so"

"Yes, what was it that your father did, for you to have to earn his name" Kabuki was becoming rather entertained. Ban was putting Eacto to the test without, letting him know what Kabuki told, well Ginji for that matter but, He understood why telling Ban was necessary.

"He worked in business"

"Really, What kind of business?"

"Medicine, For the Fuccion Clan" With that Eacto's grip on Kabuki's shoulder tightened even more, which caused the already bleeding shoulder to bruise, and crack. Kabuki winced in pain, but tried to make it as saddle as possible, Ban took notes to this.

"I suggest you unhand one of my students, Eacto" Eacto made one more quick squeeze before letting go, sending a rush of pain though out his body.

"Well I must go, HIV testing you know, have a nice day"

"Bye" Eacto glared at Kabuki and nodded at Ban before he left.

"Ow…." Kabuki reached up to hold his bloody shoulder, which felt broken.

"Dame, he really did a number on you," Ban pulled out a handkerchief and tied it around his shoulder gently. "Were your jacket over it, we don't want any one asking what happened."

"Alright, thank you very much…. I thought I was going to wet myself" Kabuki said in a little to much honesty. Ban chuckled and went to pat him on the Back, but thought it better not to.

After Kabuki had found his brother and told him what happened he laughed and said he was safe with Ban around. Kabuki had conveniently forgotten to tell him about his shoulder, as to not make him worry. Once He had gotten his assigned dorm, he made his way over to get his brother and to 0go up to the dorm.

"Hay Kazu, lets go see my dorm!" Kazuki smiled and handed Kabuki half of his luggage, which he attempted to take with his right hand, which relied in his injured shoulder for strength.

"Ah…" Kazuki looked at Kabuki who was wincing slightly.

"Kabuki, what's wrong, are you okay, your shoulder is bleeding"

"Don't worry about it I probably just nicked it"

"Kabuki, Your shoulder is really swollen, what happened?"

"Nothing, Kazuki don't worry about I-."

"Was it Eacto?"

"Yes"

"I see, well then we had better head up to your dorm so I can wrap it properly, seeing as how you obviously can't go to the nurse…"

"All right, thank you"

With that Kabuki and Kazuki went up to his dorm. Which was room number 456. "I can't believe that all the 1st years have to be on the 4th floor…"

Kazuki chuckled, It made sense, the work to be higher, was why the higher grade you are the lower you are. So once there, Kabuki got out his key and stepped in to revile a huge looking room with an inter living room set, sofa, love seat, chair, coffee table, entertainment center. That was what surprised Kabuki the most, the fact that the entertainment center had flat screen plasma T.V!

The room was connected to a big open kitchen, and another hall way leading off the opposite way, which Kabuki assumed had bathrooms and bedrooms.

The whole place was decorated in cold colors, that Kabuki liked a lot, like Blue, whiting, and pale green

"This place is amazing!" Kazuki was apparently more shocked the Kabuki because he seemed to loose the ability to speak

"Hi" Kabuki turned around and saw that his roommate had beat him to the room. Kabuki was surprised, and kind of happy to see that his roommate was the person he had bumped into earlier today.

"Senpi!" Kabuki Smiled and tilted his head a little to the side.

"I guess I junked us" Kabuki nodded a little and continued to look around the room it was amazing.

"You like it?"

"Yea, its wonderful!"

Satoishi's P.O.V

"I never get tired of living hear," _Well that's bound to happen with YOUR father, and…..OH MY GOD SATOISHI! Stop thinking that, you pervert!_ What? I wasn't thinking anything wrong. _Yes you were, I know you think he's cute…_ Well that's because he IS cute.

"This is so cool, I can't wait to see the bed rooms…" Kabuki smiled and bounced over to the hallway leveling Satoishi in the living room.

Bed room? _Awe jeez, Satoishi…_

Kabuki's P.O.V 

I Went happily into the hallway to see 4 doors. I opened the first one on the right, to find a blue and white decorated bedroom. It had white bedding, and an ice blue carpet, with walls that had a color I've never seen before it was almost silver, but looked more like moonlight, it was amazing. I closed the door and went across the hallway to see what was behind the other door, A bathroom with blue tiling on the floor and the walls were a pale brown, almost white, with black marble for the tube, toilet, and sink. And the tube was in the center of the bathroom with the water coming from the ceiling (I liked it when I saw it on the commercial) with a sit in merrier. It was stunning I stepped back and closed the door quietly, in slight shock, and disbelief.

I then make my way over to the next door and opened it only to find…. A closet. Oh well, I go over to the next, and last door only to find that it was another bedroom. Only, this one was bigger then the last, it was huge and there were two other doors in the room. One to a closet I guessed, so I went over to one of them and opened it, yep, closet. I go across the room to find out what's behind the other door. A Master Bath room! OMG that's so cool, It has a whorl pool jet bath tub! And the water coming from the ceiling and this bathroom was decorated in black and sliver, rather then white and silver. It was then that I diside to take in the master bedroom, it was decorated in White, Ice blue, Silver, and a small amount of black, It was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" I jumped; I wasn't expecting to have someone come up behind me.

Satoishi's P.O.V

"Do you like it?" I watch as Kabuki jumps a little, I guess that I surprised him. He really is cute…

"Yes, it's very nice." I smile at his plightness; I guess some people are just formal. I continue looking around, but I noticed that Kabuki was kind of nursing his shoulder, and that's when I noticed, there was a small amount of blood seeping through his shirt.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be"

"Your shoulder doesn't look so good" Kabuki looked at his shoulder and saw that the blood was seeping through his shirt, and the bandages.

"I, its fine, Kazuki will bandage it."

"Alright, I'll go get the bandages"

"Thank you, and Senpi, I'm sorry but, I don't feel comfortable telling you what happened, I'm sure I'll come to be more comfortable around you soon"

Satoishi's P.O.V

I'm kind of worried about him he might get hurt_ So? Who cares, if the little shit dies then you get a dorm to your self, and then you can make the smaller room your library, remember?_ Yes, I remember, and no HE wont die, and I still intend on having my library. _ OMG GROSS, STOP THINKING THAT! Oh, my, god, Satoishi, you have officially scared me for life…._ Heh, wait, how is it that I scar you, who is always trying to get in Darks pants?_ Because, I O-brilliant one, love Dark, and It's painful for me to wash my host go off and swoon over other little shits…_ Other, implying that YOU are a little shit? _Yes, a little shit load of hotness!_ Implying that Kabuki is hot?_ Yes._ Good you admit it._ Yes._

"Senpi?" I'm gently pulled out of my thoughts…

"Yes?"

"You're kind of spacing, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay"

"Really, you looked a little, red?"

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought, are your bandages okay?"

"Yes, it feels much better now that Kazuki bandaged it."

"Good, Would you like to go down to the auditorium to get your HIV testing done with me?"

"Sure, but" Again, The boy looks scared, and hurt.

"Are you alright, you look, upset?" I then notice that his older brother has a concerned, and scared look on his face as well, this was beginning to worry me.

"Yes, Kazuki your coming with me right?"

"Yes, of course. And Ban will be there, he is over looking it, right?"

"Right."

"The adviser to the head master?"

"Yes"

"I see" I hope he'll be alright.

Normal P.O.V

Kabuki, Satoishi and Kazuki want down to the auditorium and found that Ban was no were to be found.

"Ban's not hear!" Kabuki stood there in pure shock, Ginji said Ban was going to be hear, Kabuki wasn't going anywhere near Eacto with out Ban near, or Ginji, or…Kazuki.

"I know, but I'm hear Kabu, It's alright."

"Okay" Kabuki sighed and got in line to get the test.

"So, ever had a HIV test?"

"No," Wile waiting in line Kabuki saw that there were 5 nurses taking the HIV testing, he sighed and got hopeful that Eacto wouldn't be the one to take his test. Until Kabuki saw Eacto stare at him for a minute, and then Kazuki, He was glade when Kazuki would levee, that way he wouldn't have to worry about him. After about 5 or ten minutes of waiting in line he came to the desk that asked for his name.

"Kabuki Fuccion."

"Year?"

"First"

"Gen- Never mind"

"Virgin?" Kabuki froze and every thing seemed to get quit, and he felt as thou every one were listening, including Eacto. To whom smirked and went back to his business, making sure to take his time with this one just right so he could get Kabuki.

"No." Kabuki made sure to whisper the answer. The Man looked up and saw that Kabuki was slightly red, and looked a little scared. He scribbled something down a piece of paper and handed it to Kabuki.

'Rape?' Kabuki gave a sad smile and nodded to the man. He didn't want to right down that he had been raped. Satoishi had heard every word between Kabuki and the deck guy, and then saw kabuki nod at him, so he leaned over a little and saw the note.

"Alright go get your test with the next avalabol nurse"

"Okay thank you"

"Next!" Eacto called out and sat back waiting for Kabuki, who froze, Kazuki had seen this and walked up to Kabuki and patted him on the shoulder.

"Kabu…"

"Next!" This time a different nurse called out and Kabuki made a dash for her, but she shook her head and pointed at Eacto and took another student.

He looked at her with fear in his eyes and mouthed the word 'please' she simply shook her head and pointed at him again, leveling Kabuki with no choice. He went over to Eacto and sat down in font of him and rolled up his left sleeve. Eacto smirked as he took note on this.

"Shoulder hurt?" Kabuki didn't answer then man he just stared at him, unsure of weather a glare was a good idea or not. So he just sat there wanting for it to be over. Eacto tithed the rubber band around his arm, and taped his inner elbow looking for a vein.

"Ban had to attend to some business in the library,"

"Okay" Kabuki waited until a sharp pain ran though his arm and he saw that Eacto had just jabbed his arm with the needle.

"Oh my, I missed, sorry" With that Eacto put the bandage on his arm and went for the other one making sure to pull on his shoulder sending a rush of pain throughout out his body With that Kazuki came over and stood behind Kabuki.

"Kazuki?"

"Stop it. Now this is completely uncalled for."

"I wouldn't say that, I did wake once, alone, never to see him again"

"Which you disserve"

"Really?"

"Kazuki, please, I don't want-."

"Want what, for me to get angry?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll be escorting you to your room, Kabuki"

"No, you wont, Your not going to know were my dorm is"

"I have my ways." Again He stabbed Kabuki with the needle, in which time Kazuki pushed Eacto's chair (Had wheels) away and, in quick movements took a clean needle, opened it, attached the cringe, taped his arm, and gently, and painlessly, took a cringe full of blood. He then looked at the desk guy.

"How much blood,"

"#3 cringes…Hu? Sir do you have a licensee?"

"Yes"

"Okay…" Kazuki continued to draw blood, and once he was done they meant Satoishi in front of the auditorium.

"What was with that nurse, he missed the vein… a lot…"

" I know he was new, Not very good"

"Why did he jerk on His Bad arm like that?" –Silence-

"Well, I'm hungry we had better go get something to eat" Kabuki smiled and hopped a little, he then realized he had no idea were the cafeteria was…

"We have yet to go to the pantry…"

"Pantry?"

"Yea, for food you either have to make it yourself or go to the cafeteria, which makes very gross food, pulse they keep all the chowmain sandwiches in the pantry, We had better go get some before they run out again"

"So I take this means we should make our own food?"

"Yep"

"Okay, well lets go… Would you like to come Kazuki?" Kazuki smiled kindly and put a warm hand on his little brothers good shoulder.

"No, I think this is were we levee off, I should head back now anyway."

"Your leaving!"

"I'm afraid so,"

"But!"

"It's alright, Samietoe is hear, so is Ginji, Ban and even Makubex… Your safe" He smiled again and looked at Satoishi seriously. "And you, I can't tell you much but I cam tell you to avoid Eacto."

"Who?"

"Mr. Sotame"

"Why?"

"Just listen, if he finds our were your dorm is, don't tell him Kabuki is your room mate, got it, hex help Kabuki avoid him at all costs, okay?"

"Is he the one who, hurt, his shoulder?"

"How did you know that he,"

"I thought that since he seemed to jerk on his bad arm, might have beend r-."

"Stop!" Kabuki winced at the almost sound of that horrid word.

"I'm sorry, but"

"Just stop talking about it!"

"Okay…." Kazuki smiled as he took his younger brother in his arms and hugged him good Bye.

"I'm sorry to levee you in such a bad time Kabu, but Jubbi needs me. Please be alright, I'll come see you this weekend, and on every holiday, you can come stay with me, Alright?"

"Yes, That's sounds good"

"Bye now."

"Jay-mat- Bye" With that Kazuki took his bag and left. Leveling Satoishi and Kabuki alone.

"Alright Senpi we had better stalk up on food, so Shall we go?" Satoishi smiled and they were off, Kabuki had never seen the pantry, but he was looking forward to it.

"Each Student can get in once a Month, its then that you stalk up."

"How do they know which student has been in, or has not?"

"The lock, it opens and closes like a key card in a hotel, and it will only open once per student for a month."

"What, That sucks, I guess we had better stalk up, how about we both takes as much as we can carry, and only use one of our cards, and both go in, would that work?"

"Yep, Most people are to chicken to pull a stunt like that though, but hay, more food. Most people end up eating cafeteria food tords the end of the month." Kabuki smiled happily, this school was getting more and more interesting. After about a ten-minute walk They came to a door in a plane looking hall way with a sign written over the door that read 'Pantry'

"Wow, this is Kind of a let down after the marble bathtub…" Satoishi laughed and opened the door using his id card, and let Kabuki go in before steeping in him self.

"OMG it looks like a trader Joes exploded in this place!"

"Yea, it's kind of cool, lets make sure to get a lot of tea…"

"Yes, I like Tea a lot, I'll grab the 25 pound bag, what type of tea to you puffer?"

"Chestnut" Kabuki blinked, he didn't know they even made Chestnut tea, wow, who knew?

Satoishi's P.O.V

_Is that why you like him so much because his hair smells like chestnut?_ Maybe, Makes sense…

Normal P.O.V

Kabuki blinked a few times, chestnut? 'Maybe I should change my shampoo, I mean, It would be a good idea, if Senpi like chestnut and all, might be awkward….'

Kabuki and 'Senpi' continued to gather food, and found some bags, so filling them with food like, soda's, tea, milk, cereal, salmon, frozen meats, and other useful food for making bento's, Kabuki and his knew found friend went back up to the dorm. Once inside, (Kabuki made sure Eacto was no were to be found) Kabuki started to put away all the food in their massive kitchen.

"What did you want to eat?" Kabuki waited for a minute before Satoishi answered.

"I don't care, any thing will be alright"

"What do you like to eat?"

"I like bread"

"Bread. Well, I like Bread, but, just Bread?"

"I don't really care for food"

"What, are you kidding, I love food!'

"I'm normally to busy for food-.-." Kabuki was in shock, he couldn't understand how someone could, not like food?

"What about breakfast?"

"I don't have time in the morning"

"School doesn't start until 8:00, what time do you wake up?"

"7:00"

"That's an hour,"

"Half an hour, it takes me a wile to wake up"

"30 minutes, that's a lot, do you have low blood pressure?"

"Yes"

"Oh, Well then it's especially important for you to eat breakfast, It will wake you up quickly"

"I guess I'll try"

"Kewl, I make killer Mezzo soup, and I'm pretty good at Salmon, not so much at eggs…but I can make rice!"

"Any one can make rice all you do is boil rice in water…"

"I use a rice cooker…"

"You have a rise cooker?"

"Yep, My brother gave it to me since I lost mine when I moved"

"Oh, well then its even easer…"

"Yea I know…." They both laughed for a moment at Kabuki's dense brain.

"Is it alright if I make Rise Balls?"

"Sure, what flavor?" Kabuki thought for a moment and got and idea.

"Chestnuts?" Satoishi seemed to perk up a bit, Kabuki was right in guessing that He really liked chestnuts if he wanted tea with that flavor.

"You really like chestnuts, don't you Senpi?"

"Yea, I Guess."

Satoishi's P.O.V

About as much as a person can like food. I've always preferred to be busy, cleaning, working on getting dark, _Hell ya! I catch him right into the pit of his tight little a- _Krad! _What, now that Disuke and him are separated, in body, like you and I, I can finally take Dark with you worrying about Disuke!_ And you call me a sick perv! I'll continue to argue with Krad later Now Kabuki is more important.

"Kabuki, have you chosen your room yet?" Kabuki's face got red, I like it when he does that, and shock his head.

"No, But you take the bigger room okay?" I chuckle, he so dame worried about making anyone made at him, It's kind of cute. I smile and shake my head.

"You don't want it?"

"No, you can have it, I like the smaller room!" He smiled and tilted his head to the right, dame he's cute. _You know, now would be a god time to tell him about your plan…_ Not yet, I just meant him, levee off Krad…

"So, Senpi, are there any teachers I should look out for?" I look up as I'm pulled out of my thoughts, He's already in the Kitchen pouring rise in to the rise cooker. Only now, he's pulled his hair back into a shaggy, short, cute pony tail.

"Well it all depends…on your personality."

"What do you mean?"

"Some people have Dominating personalities, and others have submissive."

"Oh."

"You have a submissive personality, so"

"I do?"

"Well, Yes, you're feminine and…well, you step aside a lot, your Submissive"

"Oh."

"You say Oh. A lot don't you Kabuki?"

"Yes, I do, sorry"

"See, Submissive."

"Alright so what does that mean?"

"Watch out for Mr. Merioku"

"What doe's he teach?"

"Religious Background."

"Oh, I sighed up for that class it looked interesting."

"Really, I found it over done, Oh well, and other then him and this Eacto guy, theirs the Janitor. Dee, he perverted to everyone."

"Oh, Janitor?" Kabuki seemed to get extremely pained when I said Eacto's name, maybe He was the one who raped him, but that was something that would take time for him to trust me. oh well, I understand that.

"Are you alright?" Kabuki seemed a little confused at my quick change of subject.

"Please stop asking me that, I'm okay, I just, don't like Eacto"

"I saw the note"

"What!" Kabuki's eyes got big and he drooped the rise ball he was forming.

"And I saw you nod, Kabuki was Eacto the one wh-."

"NO! Stop! I don't want to hear it…. No please don't…say it…." By this time Kabuki had squatted down and pulled his knees to his chest and was covering his ears, he looked so terrified.

"Kabuki!" I make a quick movement over to him and rap my arms around him pulling him on to a hug. "I'm sorry, I wont talk about it again" Before I know it he's weakly sobbing in to my chest. I pull him closer in an attempt to comfort him, he looks so scared…. Like, like he's having a flash Back!

-FIN-

A/N: Okay every one I'll see you in chapter tow, so please review, and yes, it might take some time to edit it so you'll have to suck it all up and deal. So I'll see you next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all. It's about time I updated Roadagen's, so here it goes, and just a quick warning, I'm going to tweak Satoshi's personality a bit to make him slightly scheming. He has a plan, so PREPARE TO BE DRAWING IN TO HIS WISE HOTNESS!

Okay warnings: Yaoi…dah…I mean come on …oh yeah, it a little on the explicit side.

A/N: If I insult any character that your fond of, please let me know and I'll try and make him look cooler, and if it's Eacto that you hate, well than...Good, I made him SO people would hate him, he is after all that main bad guy/ father thingies…..

New Original Characters….

Sakuya- My very first character ever, I've had her for almost…well let's see she was created when I was in 7th grade, I'm now in 11th….so 5 years….(I'm adding on her creating period). She is, a slightly god-moded character, she's the goddess of love. Well, the lackey of the goddess of love, her grandmother is the head goddess, but she will be soon, so she knows everyone destined to be love, true love that is. Now a subject of confusion is that she knows this off the top of her head. She does not, she knows it when she meets a person…then the name and face of said person's love comes to her like a rocket, and any aspects of the two that would be of use. As a goddess she can become a guy whenever she needs to be, so change at will. In this she will be Saku, a guy.

Samietoe- Sakyua's older brother. (Said like Sam-E-Toe)Yes Samietoe, the classic protective older brother. He started the B.B.U, Big Brothers Unite. He is the International Leader. The job of the B.B.U is protect little sisters everywhere, if you're a member and you see someone's little sister being hit on buy some jerk (or any guy for that matter) its your job to protect her. Samietoe took care of Sakyua after her mother died, (their father left after she and her twin were born. Him being a dream elf, if her father did not leave he, and one of the twins (only the first born gets the fairy powers) would have died.) His mother is Tomoyo (From Card Captures), and his father is Peru (from Sailor Moon, The Black Dream Hole), know for those of you who don't know, Cardcaptures Sakura, Tomeyo is Sakura's best friend/cousin. Sakura's mom and Tomeyo's mom were cousins. In this world Sakura married Lee, who is owner of the Lee Clan machine. Samietoe, Sakuya, and their mom, Tomayo lived with Sakura, Lee and their children.

Seyia- Mysterious, Lee and Sakura's….son?

Showron- Seiya's older brother.

Toya- (is not an original character) Sakuya's and Seyia's uncle. Technically Seyia's uncle since he was Sakura's older bro but…An uncle more then anything, he is the 7th year.

Yuki- Toya lover…pretty, cute…slender…smiles a lot… and is always attached to Toya's hip.

Eacto-I know, he's been pretty much explained, but I use him in almost all of my

Fan-fictions…He has lots of pasts…but all different universes…this one is relating to the fic 'Invitation of freedom' about Kabuki and Eacto.

Chapter Two. Hell on Fridays

Normal P.O.V

Satoishi sat there, looking gently at the adorable sleeping boy lying on the sofa. Kabuki had started crying at the sound of Eacto's name, sending him into a flash back….He had cried himself to sleep.

_You know, he is kind of cute…_ Yeah…_ From now on you really need to learn when to back off…_ I know, I'm sorry, I didn't know he was so…sensitive. _Well Satoishi, after what your father did to you, I'd think you'd know how it feels, and not the jerk (Eacto) is in a powerful position over him._ I don't want him to be afraid…

Satoishi moved a strand of hair out of Kabuki's face, he was sleeping so peacefully. He was so cute.

"Senpai…" Kabuki opened his eyes and looked at Satoishi sleepily.

"You're awake."

"Yes, what time is it?"

"1:43 a.m."

"Really, I'm so sorry, I kept you up."

"No, it's alright. We should get to bed, class starts at 8:00a.m., and we would like breakfast so we should wake up at 7:00."

"Alright…Oh man, I haven't got my bedding on yet. Oh well, it'll only take me an hour."

"You can sleep in my bed."

"What?"

"A joke, I was simply trying…lighten the mood."

"Oh, thanks, it helped" Kabuki chuckled their for a moment before he managed to stand up and head into his bedroom to find that his bed, had already been made and set up…but who?

"Senpai did you-"

"Maybe"

"Thank you"

-

Satoishi's P.O.V

When morning came, Satoshi found himself alone in his room and bed, and feeling cold, he put on a T-shirt and left the room, hoping to find heat in the Kitichen, only to come in and find Kabuki already awake, and making breakfast, or lunch…he couldn't quit tell.

"Good morning Kabuki." Kabuki looked up from his cooking and smiled, he was already in his uniform, and it looked good on him.

"Good morning Senpi!" He whipped off his hands on a towel and moved out from the kitchen and walked over to Satoishi.

"Senpi, when, and were do we get our class schedules?"

"In the Commons"

"Alright, thank you, it's about 7:00 so we have an hour until class's start."

"Yes, what are you making?"

"Lunch, breakfast is in the fridge, I got it done too early, sorry."

"Kabuki, "

"Yes?"

"Would you please stop apologizing for every thing, you'll cheapen it."

"Okay,"

"Thank you for lunch" Kabuki shook his head and smiled politely.

"It's heard to make food for just one person, so it's easier to make two, that way I can make a whole amount of food, and not waste any. Beside I'm used to cooking for two people, I have been almost my hole life" Satoishi smiled at the boy, he was plainly excited about his first day of school

"Kabuki, have you ever gone to school before?"

"No, I've always be schooled at home by my older brother and- the clan teacher."

"I see, That would explain why your so excited."

"Is it obvious?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Kabuki and Satoshi both chuckled, for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. Kabuki went over and opened the door only to come face to face with a boy in a blue suit.

"Kabuki fushcion, And Satoshi Haiwatari?"

"Yes?"

"Hear is your class schedule" He handed Kabuki two envelops.

"Oh, wow, Thank you very much" He put his hands to his sides and bowed, the boy also bowed and then, surprisingly enough stood up and turn to his right and went to walk away, buy there was a large tattoos on his neck, that said 'Robot 67'

"A robot?" he blinked, he knew the technology was going to be good but, never this good.

"A new model, cool"

"Really?"

"Yeah, they switch the old for the new high tech one every 4 or 5 months.."

"Really, Wow, that's so cool!" He jumped up and down a few times and began looking around the room for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something high tech!" Satoshi chuckled and went into the kitchen and pushed a button under the ledge of the counter, and a key board popped out and a hologram screen came out as well, he began typing at a very fast rate, Kabuki's eyes got big, he could never do that, ever.The counter tops opened and a milkshake came up with a series of fruit color in it.

"Oh my god, that…wow" Satoshi shook his head and pressed on more button and the T.V turned on, and switched to a show that Kabuki had never seen before, it looked like a cop show…

"It's basic, You'll learn how to use everything in the room, with time, and technology with Seto Kiaba." Kabuki looked at his schedule.

"No, I don't"

"I thought that class was required, I guess I was wrong"

"I guess, So your must be really smart to get in to this school, I mean the entrance exam was killer"

"Well, I've already graduated collage"

"OO then what are you doing hear?"

"Well, it's the top school of Asia, Russia, Australia, America, the Third world area, and Green Land, and it's the only school not damaged from the war"

"Isn't that the whole world, practically?"

"Practically, yeah"

"Then what's the top of the world?"

"The all Girls school, in Canada"

"Canada, oh well, I guess that makes sense, Girls tend to have more common sense then Boy anyway" Satoshi chuckled and shook his head.

"When there is the absence of common sense, the presence of brilliance is known"

"Who said that?" Satoshi blinked and looked up at the sky.

"Oh no one"(A/N: I said that! !)

"Alright, Well I'm going to go to class, Good bye Senpi!"

Kabuki's P.O.V

Smiling, and saying good bye to his new friend, Kabuki grabbed his book bag and left. He was kind of relived at how light it was, then again, it was the first day of class, he had yet to get any of his books and it was after all the best school in the world.

He pulled out his schedule and tried to figure out were the class what. Then again, his classes were interesting.

Subject

Teacher

Room

Alchemy 1

Ed Eric

Building 3-B

Writing 1

Sagura

R4 Building 7-A

Fashion design 1

Amaya

R5 Building 7-A

Poisons 1

Hemico

R12 Building 8-A

Gymnastics 1

Ivy

Building 5-B

Free Period

Free Period

Free Period

Sewing 1

Kazuki

R7 Building 2-B

Singing 1

Ryuichi

R8 Building 1-C

He stooped walking, and looked at the schedule. Kazuki! He couldn't Bellevue it, how could Kazuki not tell him! As he snapped back into his senses he mad his way out side and to the court yard, and tried to find out were Building 3-B was. After about 30 minutes of looking he sat down on the ground, feeling out witted.

"Man, I can't find it any were."

"Kabuki?" Kabuki blinked and looked up, only to come face to face with Saku.

"Sakuy-Saku, what are you doing hear?"

"I'm on my way to class, what are your doing on the ground?"

"I can't find Building 3-B"

"Alchemy?"

"Yeah, how did you-" Come with me, I'm on my way as we speak"

"Alright!" He jumped up and went off to class with Saku.

"So, Saku"

"Yea?" He smiled so nicely, his dark black hair complementing his flawless face"

"I thought that you were- you know" Saku chuckled.

"Yeah, I am, and was you see" He looked around to make sure no one was listening "As the goddess of love, Kabuki I can change my gender when ever need be."

"You mean you mad it to-!"

"Well, not yet actually I'm still the 2nd level, and I'm not the 'God' yet, just the lackey of the actual goddess of love, my grandmother"

"Oh, now I get it, that's complicated."

"Yeah, I know"

"So, can you tell me who my destined to be love is?"

"You know I can't Kabuki" Kabuki smiled sadly

"Yeah, but"

"It's not Eacto" Kabuki looked up at Saku with a surprised, and joy in his eyes that made Saku happy to be in her line of work.

"What can you tell me?"

"Well, not much with out being corny"

"Tell me what you can, come on Saku!" He tugged on hie arm happily.

"Well, I can tell you that he's- "

"He!" Saku blinked, he was had almost forgot that Kabuki was still unsure of his, preferences.

"I- Mean that hu…"

"I'm gay?" Kabuki blinked a few times and then shrugged "Wow, eh, oh well, I Thought so, anyway" Saku looked at Kabuki, sweat dropped and busted out laughing.

"Kabuki, you know you can't really know if your gay or straight until you've had sex with both, right?" Kabuki looked at Saku and smiled

"I don't think so, I think that when you fall in love with someone, then that means your straight, or gay"

"Well, Kabuki that may be true for someone who's older, but at your age, you get different type's of love confused, like friendship, love, kindness, and pity"

"I do not"

"Kabuki, I know you too well for that" Kabuki blinked

"I-I don't know"

"Kazuki have you ever been aroused by a girl before?"

"No."

"Have you ever been aroused by a guy?"

"No…but I've…."

"Eacto, I know"

"What was that about me?" They both froze and looked over their shoulder only to come face to face with a very smug looking Eacto.

"Buzz off" Saku said, but Kabuki could feel him self saddening a grate deal, he didn't try and hide it he knew it was useless around Saku, and …'Him'.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to a teacher?"

"You're not a teacher, you're a nurse" Eacto shot daggers at Saku, and then turned to Kabuki.

"Kabuki, I'd like to speak to you alone" Saku then grabbed Kabuki by the arm.

"No way in hell, go find a child to fuck or something yea sicko, wait, you know what don't even think about touching a child, or anyone for that matter, but especially my Kabu-Chan " Saku then proceeded to hug Kabuki protectively.

"You're, Kabu-Chan, I'm sorry but apparently you're a tad touched in the head, he is, and will remain MY Kabuki" Kabuki then hid his face in Saku's chest.

"Well Eacto I'm sorry your so conceded that your hearings gone, I never hear him say he was yours, he did how ever say he was mine, right Kabu?" Kabuki looked up, he never said that but it was better then Eacto…so he nodded vigorously.

"Kabuki, I'll speak to you later" He turned on one heel and walked away. Kabuki stood their waiting for Saku to let go, which he did when he was sure Eacto was far, far away.

"Kabu, I'm sorry for that"

"Thanks you saved my ass" He smiled happily, were as Saku looked worried.

"Hu, Kabuki we had better run,"

"Why?"

"Because class starts in 5 minutes,"

"Oh" After that they both ran as fast as they could, well as fast as Kabuki could, Saku was slowing down his passed, and Kabuki felt week at the thought of having to have Saku slow himself down for Kabuki's sake.

"Saku…. 'pant' wait….." Saku slowed down as they reached the building that read 3-B

"Come on Kabuki, lets go inside and in class" Kabuki nodded and followed her in side only to come in to a huge room, with deep violet wall, black curtains on the hug windows, the ceilings must have been 15 feet high, and the windows were from floor to selling. There were about 15 tables, with two chairs a table all of what looked old, and stained, looking cool. Their were book shelves every were, filled with old looking books, some looked huge, and in the corner was the coolest looking suit of armor, with a red thing that looked like a horn coming out of the head. He leaned into the armor, looking at it, it was amazing.

"Saku, this suit of armor is so cool, come look at it"

"Hi" Kabuki jumped back and blinked rapidly, the suit of armor just spoke.

"Hi...I um, you talk?"

"Yea, I get that a lot."

"I could guess that, how it is that you talk?"

"You'll see, when the lesson starts."

"Okay. It was nice to meat you" Saku smiled and came up behind Kabuki.

"Yo Al."

"Sakyua?"

"I'm sorry, who?" Al tilted his head to the side for a moment before he nodded.

"Okay Saku…"

"Yep that my name!" Saku chuckled and so did all the other students including Kabuki.

"BANG BONG ding" Every one made their way over to the rows of tables.

Kabuki went over and sat down next to Saku in the front row. Then, the teacher came out in front of the class, and looked across the students, making eye contact with each and every one of them.

"Welcome to Alchemy 1, if you think this is going to be a easy class, or an easy A, levee. About two or three people got up and left, no one Kabuki knew. Ed looked over the class again.

"If you think this class is going to be fun and games, levee" Another 5 or 6 people got up and left. After which, he went around to students, picking them out one by one, at seemingly random before going back to the front of the room.

"If I taped you on the shoulder, get out, now" His expression got extremely series, and about 10 to 15 people got up and left. Kabuki, how ever, had not been chosen, neither had Saku. There was now 13 students remaining. Again he looked over the room.

"I'm Edward Eric, this is Alchemy 1" He stared hard at each student.

"The first thing you need to learn is that Alchemy is not the work of god, you can't bring people back from the dead." Kabuki tilted his head to the right a bit, and wondered why?

Saku's hand flew into the air.

"Yes"

"Sir, why not?" Ed's expression got stern, and sad looking.

"Because It never works, It's the first law of Alchemy, because Humans aren't god we can't control life, because when people are foolish enough to try to be god, they pay," He then took off his long red jacket to revile, a Auto-Mail arm and every one got a frightened look on their faces.

"Don't look away, look at it, it's scary hu?" All stood up and a few other people got extremely scared.

"My brother hear, Al lost his entire body, I had to give up my leg in order to put his soul in this suit of armor. This is what happened when humans try to play GOD!" A few people ran out of the room crying, Kabuki was frozen in fear, and Saku just sat their, a sad smile on his face.

"In order to obtain something, one must give up something of equal value, this is the first law of alchemy" Kabuki looked at All.

"That's why, you can talk, you're human."

"Yes," Ed looked at Kabuki and smiled.

"Good job, You're the first student to say he is, human, and not was, you'll do well in alchemy if you keep that attitude."

"Thank you but, I'm sorry for wh-."

"We don't need your pity!"

"Okay"

"Every one go get a text book called 'The price of life' " every one stood up and went over to the shelves and tried to get a book, but they were all in a different language.

"Sir, the books aren't in Japanese"

" I know, you need to figure out which is the text book"

"It's a first year book right sir?" Kabuki asked, and Ed nodded, he then went over the other bookshelf across the room, and began trying to dissever the thinner looking books. From what he could tell, they would have to have the number one on it, and in all the language, one looked pretty much the same. He then found a set that was written in old German, Kabuki smiled seeing as how he had studied it for some time. He found one that he managed to make out, saying Alchemy, 1 money, life. This was it he pulled it off the shelf and went over to his table, and sat down.

Ed Walked over to his table, boots clicking, and looking very intimidating. He picked up the book and looked it over.

"Right, you know German, impressive"

"Actually sir, I don't, I know bits and piece's of it, including counting, I saw the number 1, and the word life, and some kind of money, so I figured out that-/"

"Even better, that way your using the full extent of a small amount of knowledge"

"Really, I thought I was just finding a way around my lazy studying habits"

"That too." Kabuki smiled happily, Saku came over and sat down with the same book as him.

"Hia!"

"You got it too, cool!"

"Yeah well, I grew up in Germany."

"Every one else is getting it fast now too."

"That's because when they saw Ed tell you that you were right, they copied you"

"Oh" Kabuki looked around and every one was indeed copying him.

"Every one sit down and open your books to page 75" every one looked at each other, Kabuki simply opened the book, and saw the contents were in Japanese, smiling he went to page 75.

"Sir, the books aren't in Japanese, how are we going to be able to-."

"Just do as your told." The boy rolled his eyes and opened the book, and saw it was in Japanese, and felt stupid.

"Now I want you all to read the first 5 chapters, and write a 4 page essay on what it was about, you may start"

"What!" a few student groaned and started reading when the bell rang. On their way out, Ed handed then a pace of paper.

"What's this sir?"

"A list of the required books you'll need for this class, you can get them when we go into town on the weekend"

"Alright" Kabuki almost died on the spot, there were 8 books on this list…8, not including the book. He sighed and left the building, semi wishing he had been chosen to levee. But as he walked out, he saw Ginji standing there waiting for him.

"Ginji!" Kabuki ran over and glommed Ginji, happy to see him.

"Hey Kabu, how was your first class?"

"I just got assigned 5 pages of homework, and 8 books I have to get for one class -.-'."

"Alchemy is one of the hardest classes to take, and the most depressing, Ed can be a real drama king" Kabuki laughed at Ginji's comment.

"I AM NOT A DRAMA KING! WHAT WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE THEM TRY TO BRING BACK THE DEAD LIKE I DID AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" Ed was currently being held back by Al.

"Wow, he sure has a temper for a little guy" Ed seemed to get angered even more, and Al sweat dropped, which was something, seeing as how Metal doesn't have sweat glens.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! 'LITTLE'! I"LL SHOW YOU LITTE!" Ginji shook his head then held up his finger. There was a spark, and Ed Auto-Mail arm went limp.

"HEY!" Ginji smiled and looked at Kabuki. Shall we head off to second period?"

"Yeah, It sounds cool, I like writing." Ginji laughed and they headed off to class.

----

They arrived in the class about 2 minutes before the bell was to ring, Ginji said good bye to Saku and Kabuki and left the two to their class. Saku looked around the classroom, until he seemed to find what he was looking for, which made Kabuki carous.

"Seyia!" A guy sitting in the corner with a piece of poky hanging out of his mouth, reading a comic book.

"Yo Saku, who's the pretty boy?" Saku chuckled and sat down next to Sayia.

"This is Kabuki, Remember Kazuki,"

"Bell dude?"

"Yeah him, well this is his younger brother"

"Ah, Well, nice to meat you" Kabuki smiled and reached out his hand.

"Nice to meat you to Seyia"

"Yep" The bell rang, and Kabuki sat down in one of the clean cut looking decks, only to see, they weren't desk's at all, but large bean bag chairs, with small tables siting next to them, and laptops on said tables, so He sat down. Now that he looked, he saw that the room had a light green carpet, with a warm golden brown on the walls, it looked very comfortable. People were talking, and waiting for the teacher, when a man wearing a suite came in, he was kissing a woman, or a feminine guy, Kabuki couldn't quite, tell, but they were making out, and Kabuki thought the feminine man was as pretty as his brother.

"Guer-ch- the cl-ass-is-watch-ing-us-." His face flushed, and his hair massed up, the man in the suit pulled back and looked at the class.

"Hello." Every one blinked a lot and looked at each other.

"I must say Saku, your best work yet"

"Yes, well it wasn't hard, they were already so close, that all I had to do was trick Amaya, and smacker! They're together. Kabuki smiled kindly, it was so romantic!

"How sweet" he said smiling.

"You would say that"

"I would?"

"Well you did"

"Okay."

"Okay class, now that that is done, let us start the lesson! The first thing you'll need to know is how to avoid your editor!" Every one sweet dropped and looked at one another.

Okay every one, there is Chapter 2! I know I kind of made Amaya and Sagura way to, close if you will, but every one knows that they are…so why not….Well, levee a review or I shall not update! (Char-Chan: It's true, she wont, I've seen her not update before, for like a year almost…so levee a review!...please…)


End file.
